


heart

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Gender Neutral, No use of y/n, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your husband, Dean, finding you after a demon attack
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	heart

Dean yelled your name, his voice far away, muted by distance. But you couldn’t call back. It took every ounce of your strength just to take one breath after another, like shattered glass in your lungs.

Dean was at a dead run, every footfall accompanied by the echo of Crowley’s voice in his head.

_My boys are already there, ripping the heart out of the most precious thing you hold dear._

The door to your motel room had been torn clean off its hinges, wood splintered inward from the force of the demons’ attack. Dean’s stomach surged into his throat.

_No, no, no._

He found you there, lying on the blood-soaked carpet. Bruised and battered, your abdomen a pulpy mess from stab wounds. Your heart was intact but how you managed to hold on this long was a miracle.

Dean dropped to his knees at your side. At first, he was terrified to touch you for fear of causing you even more pain when what you suffered already must be excruciating. But he couldn’t bear to see you hurt and not comfort you in any way. Gingerly, he gathered you into his arms, pulling you onto his lap.

“Sam!” he bellowed over his shoulder, his voice cracking. “Get the car!”

Your eyes grew glassy as your consciousness faded fast, but your blood-stained fingers clutched at his shirt. Dean put on a shaky smile for your benefit, cradling your cheek in his palm. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said softly. “I’ve got you. I’m here, I’m here.”

You coughed and fresh blood bubbled on your lips. Dean’s smile dropped as he held you a little tighter.

“You’re gonna be fine, babe,” he said. “You’ll be back on your feet in no time. We can finally go on that honeymoon I always keep putting off, right?”

You raised your trembling fingers to touch him, to reassure him this wasn’t his fault despite the guilt you knew he must be feeling right now. The movement was so small yet it took such a monumental amount of effort that all you could do was reach his jawline. 

“I love you,” you whispered.

For a split second, Dean’s face crumpled. He turned his face into your hand and a tear slipped down his cheek, spilling into your palm.

Then he caught your hand and hooked your arm over his shoulder. He stood as he picked you up, clutching you against him.

“No,” he said, a hard edge of steel in his voice. “I’m not letting you die, honey. Not on my watch.”

He brushed a quick kiss to your clammy temple as he carried you out of the motel room to the car.

“Hold on,” Dean chanted, over and over like a prayer. “Just hold on.”


End file.
